


Evil Does Not Sleep

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of torture, Mentions of Blood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: The Fellowship was broken. You were stolen amidst a battle and held captive by Saruman within the walls of the Second Tower of Isengard. Now, that you’ve escaped, you finally make it to Helms Deep.
Relationships: Legolas & Reader, Legolas Greenleaf & Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Legolas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Evil Does Not Sleep

Blood trailed your footsteps onto the grey stone as you walked deeper into the realm of men. You didn’t know them. All you wanted was to find someone you trusted, someone who cared. 

Your ragged and ghostly state drew the attention of many and soon, the whispers grew. You didn’t know what you would find at Helms Deep. You heard Saruman speak of destroying it and that Aragorn was present which quickly became the hope that you clung on to. 

You didn’t realise that your thoughts had brought your legs to the Keep of the mountain fort. You half-expected the doors to fly open, but you did not look like yourself and were questioned by the guards. 

“What business do you have with the King?” 

Looking at the men, you stared at the one who spoke, almost forgetting that you had a voice. 

“(Y/n).” You whispered, feeling the painful scratch from your dried-up throat. “Gandalf’s apprentice.” 

The men’s eyes widened and they clamoured over one another, rushing to open the door and let you pass.

Warmth from the room hit your exposed skin like a furnace, the step onto the smooth ground pricked your bare and sensitive feet. You felt more pain in your body in the King’s hold than you did running through the forest. 

You saw King Theoden at the very centre of the room, drawing close with each breath. Then you started to notice more familiar figures to his side. A stout red-bearded dwarf and a man with a firm and regal posture. The dwarf was the first to notice the additional person and you saw the colour drain from his face. 

“Bless my beard.” He exclaimed, prompting the man to his side to turn. Aragorn felt his blood run cold at the sight too. He knew of the evil of Saruman but never had he thought to see it being inflicted on someone he regarded like family. 

Taking a step forward, Aragorn whispered your name but his voice was quickly drowned by a third voice - a much louder one. 

“(Y/n).” The sound of swords clattering to the ground filled the air from behind the King. 

Your attention was pulled to Legolas Greenleaf and you froze entirely. He abandoned the weapons at his feet and ran over as fast as his feet could take him. He dared not wait to place a hand over your cheek and one over your waist gently. His eyes filled with love and fear and anger. 

“What have they done to you?” He asked. You wanted to speak - to explain - but seeing three people that you cared for proved to be too much. Emotional and physical pain overwhelmed your senses and you fell forward, clutching onto the elf as a quiet sob escaped your lips.

All you wanted was to close your eyes and rest in his arms, safe and away from the war. Legolas was the same. He had been parted from you for too long. He wanted to take you away from the impending battle on Men. In his thoughts, he had not realised that Eowyn had been called upon to take you to be cleaned up. 

“My Lord?” She requested. Legolas squeezed gently around your shoulders before relinquishing his hold. As reluctant as he was, he knew that you needed to heel before the darkness approached their doorstep. Very carefully, he helped Eowyn take hold of the wizards apprentice and as just like that, you were taken from him again. 

Eowyn helped you bathe and dress, growing worrisome when she saw the scars on your body. Bruises littered your skin while stab wounds were held together with thick staples. Eowyn did not speak of it, instead she led you to an empty room and let you sleep for an hour. 

You woke with a startle.

You didn’t remember when you had been placed in a bed, nor did you remember how long you had been asleep. Slowly, you sat up and pulled the covers off. Looking around, you found some clothes laying in wait for you. Carefully, you dressed yourself and walked over to the door, pushing it open.

The sound of metal filled your nose and goosebumps trailed up your skin. You recognised the uneasy feeling - war. Helms Deep was on the brink of a battle. 

Turning a corner, you walked past several soldiers who rushed by with swords, shields and spears. Fear started to creep into your muscles at the thought of another battle - you barely survived your last one. 

_Slam!_ A body smacked straight into yours as you rounded a second corner. 

Stepping back, you shook your head and blinked the stars away when the other person placed their hands on your shoulders. 

“You’re awake.” They said. Looking up, you found yourself staring at Aragorn. He looked exhausted and battle worn. “How are you?” He asked. 

You glanced around the corridor and at the mess that had become of the Men. 

“I don’t know... what’s going on?” 

Aragorn took in a deep breath and seemed conflicted on whether to tell you the truth. Placing a hand over your back, he guided you outside onto the fort. The rabble outside was far worse than what you saw within the Keep walls. Old men and young boys were being shown their defence positions by soldiers, catapults were being pushed into place, women and children were being ushered off the lower levels. They were preparing for a siege.

Aragorn led you to the top of the wall where you could see beyond the stone. 

“Saruman plans to attack.” He explained. “We are preparing a defence to hold them back but they will be upon us by nightfall.” 

You placed your hands on the cold, rough stone and closed your eyes. 

“Where do I stand?” You asked. A second pair of footsteps joined them and you felt his Elven aura radiate. 

“You need to join the women and children in the mines.” Legolas said, his voice quiet and serious. 

You opened your eyes and turned to the Woodland Prince and Aragorn - if they thought that you would sit on the sidelines, they were mistaken.

“I won’t.” you defied. “You need me out here while help is in short supply.” 

“(Y/n), you’ve barely rested upon your return. Your wounds have not healed.” Legolas had strong arguments - valid points too - but you could not stand by idly while Saruman destroyed lives again. 

“I have been at the mercy of evil for too long. Let me turn the tables. I have strength enough for this.”

Legolas frowned and looked to Aragorn for some back up but the rightful king of Gondor bowed his head in respect. 

“You are the maker of your own decisions. I trust that you understand the toll this will take on you.” 

“I understand. Trust me, the Uruk-hai from Isengard will not see tomorrow’s sunrise.” 

Aragorn could say no more on your choice and patted your arm gently before taking his leave. You turned to the Woodland prince and saw that he had not taken his gaze away from you. “Legolas, I’m fine.”

“I heard Lady Eowyn describe your wounds to the court. (Y/n), you were barely held alive with those Orc staples.”

“I did what I had to then and I shall do so again now.” You replied, looking out at the soon-to-be battleground.

“But-”

“Evil does not sleep and nor will I.”


End file.
